


We Create Our Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Omega Enjolras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras' complete disregard for what society expects of him and other omegas like him has always been a source of pride, but the presence of a new alpha in his life may threaten his ideals and the bond he bears with one of the two men in his life that he has always been able to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyyyy new fic, first foray into this particular fandom so be gentle. 
> 
> Comments, suggestions and kudos are much appreciated

Grantaire didn’t bother looking up when he felt someone sit down beside him on the bench he had claimed as his own for the better part of two hours, instead he kept his eyes firmly focused on the sketch he was working on.

“You know your getting scarily good at drawing his likeness, it’s a bit creepy,” commented a sharp feminine voice.

“Hello to you too Eponine,” Grantaire responded, still not looking up as he shaded the edges around his golden haired subject, only glancing up through his lashes to study the omega seated across the University lawn. “Marius isn’t here if your wondering.” It was cruel and petty of him to bring the other alpha up but she deserved it for poking at the festering wound that was his affection for Enjolras.

“I’m aware,” She retorted with a huff. “He’s off on a date with his precious Cosette.” She leaned her head on Grantaire’s shoulder with a put upon sigh, “Stupid fucking omegas.”

Grantaire squeezed her shoulder before returning to his sketch. “It never would have worked ‘Ponine, you both are alphas, you know that any relationship with him would be just begging for disaster.”

“Fuck biology,” she snapped. “Who the hell has the right to tell me who I can and cannot love simply because of our status.” A pretty melodic laugh interrupted her rant dragging both of their gazes to the source. Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac were seated together on a blanket in the middle of the University’s courtyard some thirty meters or so away. Enjolras was propped up on his elbows, laughing at whatever story Courfeyrac was recounting. Combeferre was seated next to Enjolras, pen in one hand as he worked on an assignment, the other hand wound possessively around Enjolras. “At least you stand a chance with the one you love, I was doomed form the start,” Eponine lamented.

Grantaire watched as Courfeyrac rose to his feet, teasing his two friends as he departed for his next class. “He doesn’t even know I exits ‘Ponine, and even if he did it wouldn’t matter,” his fist clenched as he watched Combeferre pull Enjolras into a searing kiss. 

Eponine straitened up, standing as she prepared to depart for her own class. “They’re not bonded yet, you know that right.”

“With the way Enjolras flaunts it, I think everyone knows is, he doesn’t even attempt to hide his unmarked throat. I wouldn’t expect anything less from Combeferre though, he’s far too responsible to consider bonding prior to their graduation.”

“Combeferre wanted to complete the bond,” Grantaire’s head snapped up at that and he stared at Eponine incredulously. “During Enjolras’ last heat, they discussed it before and Enjolras refused. Combeferre nearly took advantage of him in his heat, when he was out of his mind with need and would agree to almost anything, and completed the bond.”

“How do you know this?”Grantaire asked.

“I overheard Courfeyac and Combeferre arguing about it. Don’t go giving up on him just yet Grantaire, not until there’s a bond mark on his neck,” with that final remark she was striding away towards the music hall for her composition class.

“Ferre, get up I’m going to be late,” he heard Enolras shout, his voice laced with laughter as he shoved at the alpha’s chest, squirming beneath him. His movements dislodged some of the papers that had been held down beneath his books, the wind catching one of them. The blonde scrambled to his feet to chase it down. 

Before he even knew what he was doing Grantaire was on his feet, snatching the piece of paper from the air as the beautiful omega came to a halt in front of him. “Yours, I believe,” Grantaire somehow managed to maintain his composure as he held the sheet of paper out to the man he had been in love with for almost two years. 

A lovely blush bloomed high on Enolras’ cheeks as he reached out to take the paper. Their hands brushed for only a moment and suddenly Enjolras’ knees buckled beneath him and he pitched forward, he would have hit the ground had Grantaire not caught him, one hand wrapped firmly around his waist, the young omega’s hands planted firmly on Grantaire’s chest in an effort to steady himself. “Careful now, steady there...” whatever Grantaire had meant to say was cut off as the smaller man’s scent reached him. It was warm and spicy, like mulled wine. The sharp sweetness giving away the sudden heat that had set upon him.

“Get away from him,” snarled Combeferre when he was close enough to register Enjolras’ scent and recognize the state he was in. Grantaire couldn’t help the way his grip on Enjolras tightened, instinct telling him to push the other alpha away from what he perceived as his omega. None of this however stopped Combeferre from ripping him out of Grantaire’s arms. One hand cupped Enjolras chin whiled the other pushed his golden curls off of his face. “Sweet heart you need to calm down, you’ll only make it worse this way.” Enjolras’ only response was a sharp whimper as he strained towards Grantaire. “Enjolras, stop,” Combeferre demanded, forcing Enjolras’ wide blue eyes back towards him. “You’re in heat sweetheart, we need to leave now before you trigger my rut, or worse, another alphas.

Combeferre shifted back, pulling Enjolras with him and away from Grantaire, but Enjolras refused to be moved. The omega somehow managed to summon up some small measure of strength and pulled away from Comebferre, crashing into Grantaire, nuzzling into his the side of his neck, hand spasming weakly clenching at Grantiare’s jumper. Combeferre’s face was a mask of horror and it was in this moment that Grantiare realized he had to do something to stop this, no matter how he yearned for Enjolras. “Enjolras, you’re confused darling, you need to go with your friend, he can help you.” Grantaire pulled away, holding Enjolras at arms length.

Enjolras’ eyes cleared for a moment, his sense returning to him for a brief second. “You know my name?” His voice was soft, the passion and strength that was normally ever-present was absent.

“Of course I know you apollo, but that’s not important,” he gently pushed Enjolras into Combeferre’s waiting arms. “It’s him you want, not me.” This time Enjolras didn’t resist this time as Combeferre pulled him away, but Grantaire could still see the hurt in his eyes as he glanced back. Hurt that was caused by the rejection from someone who he hadn’t even known until a few moments before.

__

When Enjolras awoke he was laying half on top of a warm body, one arm draped around his waist, cheek pressed into the solid chest below him. “Ferre,” he murmured sleepily as he glanced up at man he was sharing his bed with. 

Combeferre threaded his hands through Enolras’ hair grinning down at his lover. “You’re temperatures dropped, feels as though your heat is over.”

Enjolras’ brow furrowed in confusion, “my heat, that’s not due for another four weeks,” the last thing he recalled was studying with Combeferre and Courfeyrac in the courtyard. 

It was hard to miss the flash of relief that crossed over Combeferre’s face. “You don’t remember, do you, of course not. You went into heat very suddenly, we had no warning. That was two days ago. It’s Thursday actually so it’s good that your heat is done, we’re supposed to meet tonight to discuss the protest we have planned for this coming weekend.”

Enjolras began to push himself up off the bed, but a firm arm around his waist dragged him back down. “We still have a few hours before either of us need to be to class, we might as well use them to ensure your heat has run it’s course.” Enjolras found himself suddenly flipped on his back and pressed down into the mattress.

__

Grantaire wasn’t stalking Enjolras per se, he just wanted to ensure that the young omega was ok after what he had witnessed earlier this week. Somehow he had managed to convince Bahorel to allow him to tag along to the weekly meeting held by Les Amis at the Musain, a small cafe in the middle of the city. What he hadn’t expected to see when he walked in was Enjolras standing at a table near the front of the room, pouring over papers with Combeferre and Courfeyrac, apparently unaffected by his recent heat. He glanced up briefly, eyes passing over Bahorel and Grantaire before returning to the papers in front of him. Grantaire’s breath seized in his chest, he hadn’t even recognized him, not even a spark of recognition indicating that he recalled what had happened last time they crossed paths.

Bahoel tugged Grantaire towards the back of the room to an empty table as the meeting began. Grantaire spent most of the meeting lost in his own thoughts, barely registering what was being said until something Jehan had said broke through and forced him to speak up. “Do any of you even realize the risks you take for a cause that is doomed to fail, you in particular Enjolras,” Grantaire silently cursed his inability to think before he speaks.

“And you are,” Enjolras’ voice had a hard edge to it, his eyes cold. 

“Grantiare, at your service,” he responded with a mocking half bow from his seated position.

“An alpha, I presume,” commented Enjolras. “Your derision for our cause, for our attempts to establish some measure of equality for beta’s and omegas in a world dominated by alphas would have given you away your stench not already done so.”

“A stench I am fairly certain is quite appealing to your delicate omega senses,” Grantaire retorted. “But no, my cynicism does not arise form my status but rather from my knowledge of the world, the knowledge that you are wasting your lives for a change that will never come. Omegas and betas will never be afforded the same rights and protections as alphas, it’s the way of the world and it seems that it might be time for you to look beyond your ideals and realize this is the world you need to learn to live in.”

Enjolras moved slowly around the tables towards where Grantaire was seated. “You think we fight for a lost cause, that our efforts are wasted. I think not. I think you simply cannot understand the passion and devotion we have for our cause, what we truly fight for. I fight for a day when I can claim more than two dozen of my kind as classmates. for a day when Feuilly and Bahorel won’t be passed over for work simply because they are betas, for a day when Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta don’t have to hide their affection for each other simply because they are all alphas. I fight for a day when I can move about the city without fearing that some alpha will force himself upon me. For a day when we are free to love whom we choose for who they are, not their status. I would die for that cause.”

Enjolras was so close now that Grantaire itched to reach out to touch the other man, to see if he would react as he would before but he restrained himself. “It’s not death that has me worried apollo, it’s what someone will do with you once they finally get their hands on you.” He nodded towards Enjolras unmarked throat that was openly displayed by the red v-neck he wore. “You are an unbound omega playing a very dangerous game in a world where a bond bite could provide you with some small measure of protection form those who might use your revolutionary tendencies as pre-tense to turn you into the brood mare you fear you will become. What’s worse, you make no effort to hide that you are unbound, if anything you flaunt it. Are you really that unaware of how many alphas will take your unmarked throat as an open invitation to take you as their own? You are lovely my dear, you truly are, and ultimately that loveliness paired with your complete disregard for your own safety will be your undoing.”

Enjolras words were biting in return. “I flaunt my lack of a bond because it shows that I am unafraid, because despite my status I should not have to cower and fear for my own safety, no omega should.” Enjolras temper had calmed and he shifted forward towards Grantaire, only a hairs breath away now. “If you fear for my safety than join us, fight for our cause so everyone can enjoy the freedoms they are due.”

“Fight for your cause, no, but fight for you, that I can do,” Grantaire stood now, noting wryly that he and Enjolras were almost of the same height, although the other man was a fair bit thinner. “I’ll offer what protection I can to you at your protest this weekend and any other’s you shall participate in moving forward. As Bahorel can attest to, I am pretty handy in a fight.”

“The welcome to Les Amis Grantiare.”

__

Clearly his protection was going to be unneeded today, Grantaire thought wryly as he arrived at the conference hall where they would be staging their protest. It was to be a peaceful protest, a sit in of sorts for Les Amis and the fifty or so other individuals who had joined them. Senator Le Claire, the man who had led the charge to kill the bill that would have legalized marriages between betas, was speaking at the conference hall today on the importance of an omega’s place within the home, that allowing them into the workforce was detrimental to society. In protest the Amis would remain seated on the steps of the hall, any who would try to enter the hall to hear his lecture would have to make their way up their stairs and around the seated protesters. Grantaire took his place seated next to Eponine who had decided to to accompany him upon learning Marius would also be present. Enjolras was seated a few steps up, reclining back on the steps, his legs stretched out before him as he surveyed the crowd that had gathered, eyes narrowing as he watched a tall alpha in his mid forties make his way up the steps. 

“What do you think you are doing boy,” the stranger was outraged.

Enjolras climbed to his feet with an easy grace, bounding down the stairs to meet the stranger halfway up. “Us, Senator Le Claire? We are simply voicing our displeasure for your topic of choice today. One could hardly fault us given the vileness of the subject matter.”

“Have you no shame, what would your parents think of your behavior!”

“As you well know, I have not been welcome in my parents home for some time, nor am I financially dependent on them. The scholarships I’ve been awarded due to my suberb academic performance have seen to that. But as I already know that you are aware of this I fail to understand why you bother with such inane questions when you are so very close with my mother and father.”

A murmur of disquiet spread through those near enough to hear Enjolras words. Le Claire reached out quick as a snake to backhand Enjolras with enough force to snap his head to the side. “Impudent child,” he snarled. “I look forward to the day when I am finally given the freedom to teach you your proper place.”

Combeferre, Grantaire, and Courfeyrac were on their feet in an instant, the rest of Les Amis not far behind them, but Enjolras raised a hand to halt their movements, his other hand swiping the blood away from his split lip. He leveled the taller man before him with an icy glare. “I would die, by my own hand if I must, before that day comes.”

Le Claire’s face colored with rage but he made no further comment as he shoved past Enjolras and stormed into the conference hall. 

Combeferre was in front of Enjolras a moment later, tutting softly as he gripped the blonde’s chin and turned his head so he could inspect the red welt blooming on Enjolras cheek and his split lip. “I’m fine Ferre, really,” he murmured tugging away from the taller man.

“You certainly know how to put on a show,” commented a reedy voice at the base of the steps. 

Enjolras glanced around Combeferre to get a better look at the newcomer before rolling his eyes when he saw who it was. “What do you want Babet? Our activities here don’t interfere with any of Montparnasse’s ventures, legal or otherwise.”

Babet rocked back on his heels for a moment before responding. “Nothing, ‘Parnasse wants us to keep an eye on you is all.”

“And why would Montparnasse care about Les Amis or our causes,” Enjolras stepped around his friends and further down the stairs until he was only a few feet away from the man. “As I’ve pointed out, what we do is of no concern to him, or at least it hasn’t been in the past.”

“He’s not interested in Les Amis, just you,” Babet grinned as several of the Amis stepped forward to flank Enjolras, as Combeferre moving to push the omega behind him in an effort the shield him from the criminal. “‘Parnasse likes pretty things, and you are very pretty indeed.”

“Get lost Babet,” snarled Bossuett.

“Just keep that in mind pretty bird, wouldn’t due for you to be caught unawares without your friends to protect you,” Babet departed after that final threat.

“We’re leaving, now!” demanded Combeferre as he rounded on Enjolras. “This protest is over.”

“No we are not,” the blonde responded. “We came here with a purpose and I will not see that abandoned because of the idle threats of some criminal’s lackey. We stay until Le Claire is finished with his lecture.”

“I think you’ll find that Montparnasse is not the sort to make idle threats, more often than nor his threats are more like promises.” Grantaire stood with his arms crossed over his chest. “Do you now see why I feared for your safety. Two different threats in the span of five minutes, that has to be a record, even for you Apollo. Montparnasse I understand. The man is mad and as Babet stated, he has always had an eye for beauty, but Le Claire, that one I can’t sort out. He could force himself upon you without fear of any legal repercussions, of course. Unbound omega’s have nearly no recourse against their rapists, but such actions would cause a scandal, one that could cost him his position. So why threaten you with something he can never carry out?’

Enolras’ shoulders slumped and he tugged on his golden curls in frustration. “I wasn’t entirely honest with all of you about the importance of this protest. LeClaire isn’t only speaking on an omega’s place in society, he is also seeking support for a bill that he plans to put before the senate in a few weeks.” Enjolras moved up a few steps and sat down, knees pulled up to his chest. The other’s settled in around him. “My father rarely contacts me, but when he does it’s usually to gloat about something. I received an email from him three weeks ago. Le Claire is working on a bill. He claims it is an effort to stem the rapid decline in the population but there’s more to it that that.” Enjolras swallowed hard before continuing. “The bill would allow the government to pair any unbound omega over the age of twenty one with an alpha. According to the early numbers, the bill will pass before the years end.”

“And Le Claire?” Asked Marius, but almost everyone knew what was coming, they could see it in their leaders eyes.

“He has enough pull within the government to have the omega of his choosing. His last omega died some fifteen years ago in childbirth. I don’t doubt that if offered the opportunity he will choose me.”

“What do we need to do to stop this?” demanded Jehan.

“We fight,” Enjolras glanced over at Combeferre. “And if the time comes and we have failed, than I will be bound, but to the alpha of my choosing, not the governments.”

Grantiare didn’t fail to notice that Enjolras had not stated he would choose Combeferre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras makes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.....hope you all enjoy!!!! Please leave Kudos and Comments, I live for that stuff!!!!

Grantaire was somewhat shocked by how long it took Combeferre to confront him about his intrusion into Les Amis and Enjolras’ life, but some small part of him registered that Combeferre had far too much tact to broach the topic where others might overhear.

It was late Wednesday night when Combeferre found Grantaire ensconced in one of the art buildings studios working on his latest piece. 

“Your obsession with him is more than a bit disquieting, but there is no denying that your renderings are beautiful.”

Grantaire’s brush paused momentarily before continuing on with his work, a mess of red and black, the only other color present a shock of gold in his subjects hair. “He makes for an excellent muse, the passion with which he approaches everything aids in breathing life into each of my works.”

“And your idealistic view of him in no way influences the manner in which you choose to depict him,” drawled Combeferre.

“Of course not,” Grantaire responded glibly before turning to face Combeferre. “I’m sure you didn’t come here to discuss art and it is rather late so I suggest we bypass the unneeded pleasantries and address what you really want.”

“Why did you join us? and more importantly, why did you stay?”

Grantaire could see the tension Combeferre was carrying in his shoulders, the fear in his eyes. “I’m not going to try to steal him away, even if I could. Enjolras clearly has no recollection of what passed between us. I only attended the meeting last week to ensure that Enjolras was alright, after what occurred. I had intended for that to be the end of it until I heard what all of you all had planned. You’re going to get someone killed, you realize that right? I stayed to ensure that Enjolras isn’t that someone.”

“We are perfectly capable of protecting him without your aid,” Combeferre responded defensively. 

“Yes because you’ve done such a fine job of that so far. Not only has he caught the attention of one of the most violent, sociopathic bastards I have ever had the displeasure of knowing, but now he’s got a government official trying to push through a bill just so he can get a crack at him. At this point any aid in keeping him safe should be more than welcome if you cared about him as much as you claim to. Let’s dispense with the half lies, you’re terrified that I am going to try to draw him away from you, as though I actually could.”

Combeferre’s eyes narrowed in distrust momentarily before he spoke. “There’s a theory out there that certain alphas and omegas are linked, bound to each other before ever completing the bonding process. There is only one compatible omega in the world for certain alphas. In all recorded cases of compatibility were discovered because the omega went into heat upon first contact. It’s essentially the biological equivalent of love at first sight. All compatible pairs have bonded within hours of first meeting each other, your interaction with Enjolras is a complete anomaly.”

“Well seeing as how he seems to have no recollection of our first encounter and has had no further responses to me I would guess that we are not compatible as you seem to suspect.”

“But what if you are, what happens the next time you to touch and it triggers something again. I won’t lose him because his compatible bond mate appeared out of the blue.”

“Then you can rest easy, I am not here to steal him away from you and I will do what I can to avoid making any sort of physical contact with him,” that would be difficult, Grantaire was a tactile person by nature, and he couldn’t help but notice that Enjolras shared that trait. “This may come as a surprise to you, but my priority here is ensuring that Enjolras is safe and happy. Getting involved with me would ensure that he is neither so as you can likely guess I am more inclined at this time to simply let things be.”

Combeferre let out a sharp breath of relief, “you have my gratitude then.”

“I’m not doing it for you.”

“Irreguardless, I am indebted to you.”

“Noted,” Grantaire responded dryly. “Now if you would kindly leave me to my work it would be much appreciated.”

Grantaire would only manage to keep his promise for two short days.

__

They had all gathered at the Musain once again despite the fact that it was nearing two in the morning. They had been allowed to remain even tough the Musain had closed some time ago, the owners trusting Enjolras to ensure the cafe was closed properly when they were finished. 

They had been planning for hours and were only just now working out the finer points of their strategy to oppose Le Claire’s bill. “With a bill this contentious the senators are going to be voting in blocks, throwing the full weight of their states support for or against the bill as they see fit,” Enjolras pointed out. “Each state wants to present a united front, why it’s difficult to say, but at this point we can use it to our advantage.”

“The votes are close,” added Courfeyrac. “Right now Le Claire has the numbers he needs, but we only need to sway a few votes to kill this bill before it even has a chance to pass all the way through Congress, much less make it to the President.”

“New York’s a lost cause,” continued Enjolras. “Le Claire’s counterpart is utterly spineless and would never oppose him but some of our adjacent states are wavering. If we can incite public outrage over the bill within the states we might be able to sway some of the votes in our favor, specifically Pennsylvania and Massachusetts. Oregon and Washington are also wavering so we will need the aid of our contacts on the west coast to do what we can there as well. We’re running on a limited time schedule and I know many of you are busy with classes and work but we’re going to need all the help we can get with this one.” Enjolras had moved around the room, catching the eye of each of his friends as he walked. “Your devotion to our cause is appreciated more than any of you will ever know.”

“It is not just you who would be affected by this bill Enjolras, we wall would at the end of the day by this,” Jehan’s quite voice rose up.

“Regardless, I’m thankful for all the aid and support you have given, even those of you who are newest to our cause.”

Before Grantaire could duck out of the way one of Enjolras’ hands came down on his shoulder, as though in a gesture of gratitude, but the edge of Enjolras’ hand brushed against Grantaire’s bare skin where his shirt gapped at the collar. 

Grantiare didn’t move to catch the omega this time, instead pulling away as quickly as he could, leaving the omega to catch himself on the edge of the table as his knees buckled. 

Enjolras clutched at the table, eyes closed, breathing harsh as he tried to regain control of himself.

“Enjolras?” Courfeyrac edged forward towards his friends, his voice soft. “Are you alright?”

Enjolras’ eyes snapped open and locked on Combeferre. The last traces of arousal that had been spurred by Grantaire’s touch drained out of his eyes to be replaced by fury. “You lied,” he snarled, everyone taking a step back from their irate leader.

“Enjolras, calm down, I didn’t lie,” Combeferre tried to say.

“No you just failed to mention that Grantaire and I were compatible, you let me think that I went into heat early because of the stress I had been under.”

“I didn’t want to cause you any more concern, I know you think compatibility is just a farce concocted by the government to placate the hopeless romantics.”

“It wasn’t your place to decide what I should and shouldn’t know. How could you lie to me about this after everything we’ve been through, all that we are working to try to change.”

“Because I can’t lose you,” shouted Combeferre. “You’ve refused to bond with me for over a year so forgive me if the appearance of a compatible alpha was some cause for concern.”

“If I was going to leave you I would have done it years ago when you fucked that beta because I wouldn’t put out so pardon me if I’m a bit skeptical,” snarled Enjolras in return.

The silence after that revelation hung heavy in the air, only the sound of the bell on the front door breaking the silence. A front door that should have been locked. 

“I’m sorry, did I come at a bad time,” enquired a sharp voice. All eyes turned toward the doorway where a slim dark haired man stood. The Amis quickly closed ranks around Enjolras.

“You’re not welcome here Montparnasse,” growled Courfeyrac. “I would suggest you leave now.”

“Pity,” the criminal commented, his eyes not straying from Enjolras. “I’ve come here to offer my aid in your most recent endeavor.”

“We don’t need your lies,” snarled Jehan.

“Let him speak,” Enjolras pushed his way past the others until he stood before Montparnasse. “If he’s offering aid I want to know what he wants in return and why.”

“Always nice to see that you are still the voice of reason within your little clique.”

“Just tell me what you want.”

“You,” Montparnasse paused, “more specifically I would require that I be given complete access to you to do with as I please for twenty four hours. You will be returned to your friends alive and in one piece upon completion of this time frame.”

“And in return we get what?”   
“Enjolras, you can’t seriously be considering this,” protested Bahorel.

Montparnasse and Enjolras ignored the others, eyes locked on each other. “I offer to you my extensive resources in this endeavor. I will do what I can to aid in creating public outrage for this law. I will bribe and blackmail the senator’s if needed.”

“No blackmail,” Enjolras cut him off. “And no bribery. We do this the right way. You use your connections to make it appear as though the general public will not support this bill, spread word about the minor provisions contained within it that will impact alpha’s and betas as well. do whatever you must to help but no violence and no underhanded schemes to sway votes.”

Montparnasse let out a soft chuckle. “You revolutionaries and your morals, it’s utterly ridiculous but I will agree to your terms nonetheless. Any others you would like to set before we depart.”

“Only one, you get me for twenty four hours only. That means no bond bite, nothing that might tie me to you beyond that time.”

“Agreed,” Montparnasse responded with a sharp smile.

Cries of protest rose up from all of the Amis but it was Combeferre’s voice that broke through the noise. “Enjolras, you can’t. I will not allow it.”

“You lost any say in what I will and will not do the moment you decided to lie to me,” Enjolras didn’t even bother to look back at his friend and lover.

“And if I forbid it?” Grantaire pushed his way to the front of the group.

“Were compatible Grantaire but that does not mean that you own me now.”

“But I could force the issue,” Grantaire continued. “You know I could. I did my own research about compatibility, the alpha can force their omega to obey just as a bonded alpha could force their omega to obey.”

“You could, but you won’t,” responded Enjolras.

“I would if it meant protecting you from your own idiotic decisions.”

“And I would advise against it,” interjected Montparnasse. “As you well know Grantaire, I am a dangerous man and it is always best to give me what I want. Right now Enjolras is what I want. If you do not allow him to leave with me now then I will come back for him later, and I make no guarantees with regards to his safety then. The choice is yours, but I would think carefully on the consequences.”

Grantaire’s lips pulled in a tight line of displeasure, but he made no further move to protest Enjolras’ decision. “We’re going to talk when you return. You and I are going to sort through this.”

Enjolras nodded, relief apparent on his face when it became clear that Grantaire was not going to force his hand.

“Well, no that that’s settled, shall we my dear?” Montparnasse held his arm out to the omega. Enjolras took it hesitantly and allowed himself to be lead out of the cafe. “I’m going to enjoy this,” remarked Montparnasse as they stepped out into the cold air.

Enjolras couldn’t help the sliver of fear that raced up his spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras is returned to his brothers in far worse condition than any of them could have expected.

Enjolras was returned to them early the following morning, but certainly not in the condition he had left in. 

Most of the Amis had Saturdays off from classes or work, only Joly was forced to leave for his rounds at he hospital, so most of them remained at the Musain, or within close proximity to it, waiting for the return of their chief. 

It was just shy of two in the morning when they heard it, some scuffling followed by a sharp knock on the cafe’s front window, but when they all looked up there was no one there.

Jehan moved to check out the front door to see if he could see anyone. His loud gasp echoed through the empty cafe, drawing Combeferre and Grantaire over as well. 

“Shit,” Grantaire swore as Combeferre dropped down next to the bruised and bloody body on the Musain’s doorstep, quickly stripping out of his jacket and wrapping it around the injured man.

Enjolras had been returned to them, but not undamaged. His clothes were torn, the shirt not even one of his own. There were bruises around his throat, the shape of fingers clearly visible, and another bruise blooming on his cheekbone. The single most disconcerting part was the blood that was matting the front of his shirt, the stain spreading outwards from his left hip.

“Fuck, he’s unconscious,” Combeferre shouted as he gathered Enjolras into his arms, trying his best not to jostle him. Joly, I need you,” he yelled. “Push some tables together, I need somewhere to lay him down.”

The Amis complied, many of them stripping out of the jumpers and sweatshirts down to their undershirts to provide some cushion on the hard tables. 

“I need clean warm water and cloth, Bosseut, there is some brandy in the back, I’m going to need it to clean the wound,” Joly moved around quickly stripping Enjolras’ shirt off before laying him back down on the table. 

Enjolras’ chest was a mess of bruises and shallow cuts most of them had stopped bleeding except or the one over his hip. There was so much blood there it was almost impossible to see how deep the wound really was.

“That fucking bastard,” raged Courfeyrac. 

Combeferre looked near tears as he watched Joly work to clean up the blood, arms wrapped around himself. “This is my fault,” he whispered. “If I hadn’t lied to him he wouldn’t have been so angry with me, he wouldn’t have even considered Montparnasse’s offer.”

“Bullshit,” snapped Grantaire. “He would have still martyred himself for the cause, you know that.” A high pitch whine left Enjolras and his eyelids fluttered, subconsciously responding to the sharp tones in Grantaire’s voice.

Joly glared up and Grantaire from where he was wiping away the blood. “Watch your tone Grantaire, compatibility functions almost the same as a bond, your omega will react to your emotions and tone accordingly.”

“Sorry,” murmured Grantaire looking contrite.

Joly worked in silence for a moment more, the Amis looking on in horror as the mark on Enjolras’ hip was revealed.

“I’m going to kill him,” growled Bahorel. 

Everyone else stared in silence and the M that had been carved into Enjolras’ hip. It was bleeding sluggishly now, but the cuts were clearly deep enough that it would scar.

Joly finally broke the silence that had settled over the room, “I need to clean and bandage the cut, it will only be worse if it gets infected. Courfeyrac, there is gauze in my bag, get it please.

Courfeyrac jumped to action while Joly grabbed the bottle of brandy, tipping it over the wound. Enjolras eyes snapped open and a sharp his of pain passed his lips as the alcohol hit his skin, his back arching off the table.

Grantaire moved forward to grip both sides of Enjolras’ face, forcing his eyes on him. “Shhhh...... hush now, you’re safe, we won’t let anymore harm come to you. You’re back, you’re safe.”

Enjolras calmed immediately. “‘Aire,” he croaked out, eyes slipping closed again as he passed out once more. 

“I’m here, you’re safe,” Grantaire repeated even though Enjolras couldn’t hear him anymore. He pressed a chaste kiss to the omega’s forehead, hands combing gently through his curls. 

Feuilly looked at the two of them with something akin to speculation. “If our chief wasn’t in such wretched condition I’d take a moment to marvel at how strongly your words and intentions affect him. It’s truly a marvel how this compatibility between the two of you works.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, just that it’s getting stronger the more you are in each other’s presence, or perhaps I’m wrong and it’s because he is distressed and subconsciously seeking any comfort he could find. Either way it’s best that the two of you remain in close proximity to each other.”

“Which means you won’t be able to take him back to his and Combeferre’s apartment and you certainly can’t leave him here,” added Joly.

Combeferre finally managed to shake himself from his stupor. “Enjolras has to go back, he would want to be somewhere familiar to him.”

All of the Amis looked at Combeferre with varying degrees of pity but it was Jehan that spoke up. “Combeferre, I think it might be best if we allow Grantaire to care for Enjolras, give it some time maybe.”

“My apartments only a few blocks away, it’s not far,” Grantaire said, his hand still brushing through Enjolras’ curls. 

Combeferre looked like he was about to protest but seemed to change his mind, instead stripping out of his sweatshirt he had been wearing and handing it to Grantaire. “put this on him, he get’s cold easy. Let me know when he wakes up please.”

Grantaire nodded, before turning back towards the Amis, “A few of you should come with me, just in case Montparnass decides to try any of his tricks tonight.”

__

When Enjolras awoke it was in a warm bed surrounded by the comforting scent of two different alpha’s. The first scent, the dusty scent of of old books, he would have recognized anywhere, the sweatshirt he was bundled in must have been Combeferre’s. The second scent that clung to almost everything in the room was unfamiliar to him and smelled strongly of cloves and wood smoke. The combination of the two smells was rather nice and reminded him of winter evenings spent in his grandfather’s library when he had been young. Deep down he knew that he should be more worried about waking up in what was clearly an unfamiliar bed, but he couldn’t help but feel safe and content surrounded by Combeferre’s familiar scent and this new presence.

Enjolras cracked one eye open when he hear the door creak open and sat up abruptly despite his protesting ribs. Grantaire stood in the doorway with a mug of something hot in his hands.

“You should get some more rest Apollo, you were in pretty rough shape when you were returned to us.”

So it was Grantaire’s room, figures, he thought glancing at the canvases, sketchpads and other art supplies strewn around the room. “How did I get here,” Enjolras tried to shift again, flinching as pain raced up his spine.

Grantaire put the mug down on the small table beside the bed, carefully helping Enjolras to sit up properly, back resting against the wall. Enjolras took stock of the room he was in, dirty walls, he was laying on a mattress laid out on the floor, a thick wool blanket pooled around his waist. 

“Montparnasse had you dropped of at the Musain. You were unconscious and bleeding badly. Once we patched you up the other’s thought it would be best if you were brought back to my place, if we stayed close due to the compatibility.”

For the briefest of moments Enjolras lost sight of where he was, he felt strong arms holding him down as a knife carved into his hip as he screamed and struggled. 

“Enjolras, are you alright,” Grantiare asked, his voice thick with worry as he noted how distracted the omega had become. 

Enjolras snapped back to the present, “fine, I’m fine.”

Grantaire looked at Enjolras with a sad smile. “You’re not, but I won’t press the issue, not now. We do need to talk though.”

“About?”

“Don’t be obtuse Enjolras, you know what.” Grantaire sat down next to the omega, warmth unfurling in his chest as Enjolras unconsciously pressed closer to him. “I did some research on compatibility, those who actually believe it exists say it’s almost as strong as the bond.”

Enjolras nodded, “there’s no real way of confirming this since most compatible pairs bond within a few hours of coming in contact with each other, perks of going into heat upon the first meeting I guess,” he finished bitterly.

“Early on some experts though it might even be stronger than the bond, that it could run both ways and that the alpha would feel the pull just as much as the omega would,” Grantaire added.

Enjolras hummed softly before leaning his head on Grantaire’s shoulder, “It’s a nice thought but no one has ever proven it.”

We’re proof of it, thought Grantaire, but he kept the thought to himself. He had been in love with Enjolras since the first moment he had seen him and that love had only grown stronger over time. 

“It’s not theories you want to talk about I’m guess.”Enjolras commented as he pulled back so he could look Grantaire in the eye. 

Grantaire let out a long breath before he began. “Before we discuss anything, I need to make one thing abundantly clear, it was never my intention to come between you and Combeferre and should you chose to forgive him and return to him I will walk right back out of your life and you will never have to hear from me again...”

Enjolras cut Grantaire off with a hand over his mouth. “I’m not here to talk about Combeferre and I and what will or will not become of our relationship. He hurt me when he lied about what you and I were. I understand why he did it, that he was afraid, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. None of this has any impact on what we need to discuss today, it doesn’t change that we are compatible, understood?” Grantaire nodded, “good, then continue.”

“What I’m trying to say is that compatibility or not, I’m not going to force you into anything. Should any sort of relationship develop between us I want it to be because for some inexplicable reason it makes you happy, that I make you happy even though I could never understand how someone like you could be happy with someone like me....” The hand was back again silencing Grantaire.

“You talk too much,” commented Enjolras dryly, “has anyone ever told you that?”

Grantaire pulled away, “That’s rich coming from you Apollo.”

“Point taken,” Enjolras responded. “But I do appreciate it, you not forcing this thing between us. Other alpha’s in your shoes would not be so courteous.”

“I’d rather my bond mate actually like me and doing that would only ensure that you would hate me.”

“Irregardless, I thank you for it. I’m not use to this sort of consideration form alpha’s I have known for less than two weeks, or any alpha’s outside of our circle of friends for that matter. It’s a nice change.”

Grantaire held his tongue and refrained from admitting that that courtesy was a product of his devotion to Enolras. “Now that that’s out of the way, I’m going to need you to tell me what Montparnasse did to you. The other’s will want to know so that they can decide whether they need to drag out his death or make it quick.”

“They will do no such thing, we need his help and Montparnasse kept his word thus far. I was returned to you unbound as promised,” Enjolras could not repress the wince as he shifted.

“But not uninjured.”

“That was not one of the terms we set.”

“Well it should have been,” snapped Grantaire, his temper finally getting the best of him.

Enjolras flinched at his tone, but steeled himself against his alpha’s fury. He tugged his shirt up to reveal a set of dark bruises on his hips, the shape of two large hands clear. “I think you all have a pretty clear idea of what happened,” Enjolras drawled. “I knew what I was getting into when I made the deal, I had heard Montparnasse’s reputation and decided what he was offering was worth the risk.”

“You’re a stupid, self sacrificing idiot, you know that right?”

“It’s been mentioned from time to time.”

“It’s going to change,” Grantiare countered. “I won’t use this power I have over you from the compatibility for stupid petty things like other alpha’s would. I’m not going to force you into bed with me, establish the bond or make you love me. If any of that is going to happen it is going to be your choice, not mine.” Grantiare gripped Enjolras chin and forced him to meet his eyes. “But I am going to force you to start taking care of yourself, eating properly, getting a decent amount of sleep, protecting yourself from your own stupid suicidal decisions.”

“You’re going to put everything we are working for at risk with your stupid misguided attempts and chivalry. Preventing this bills passage is important to all of our friends, but me in particular.”

“No, it won’t,” Grantaire insisted. “You’ve made enough sacrifices already for this bill and for your cause. It’s about damn time you let go and trusted your friends, let someone else make the sacrifices.” Grantaire shifted again, pulling Enjolras to him. “You don’t have to do this all by yourself.”

“Grantiare you can’t make me...”

“Yes, I can,” Grantaire cut him off, “and I will if I have to but that’s your choice. Don’t make me use my power over you, that is all I am asking.”

Enjolras looked appropriately indignant, but nodded nonetheless, it wasn’t as though he had much of a choice as it seemed Grantaire had made up his mind and even if Enjolras thought the entire concept was utterly ridiculous, he knew how strong compatibility could be.”

“Good,” Grantaire stood from the bed. “We’re goign to start now. Why don’t you take a shower and I will work on scrounging up something for breakfast. I think I have the ingredients for pancakes and Jehan left some strawberries here a few days ago, they should still be fresh.” He pulled open the closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. “My clothes will be a bit big on you, but they should do for now. Bathroom’s through there, I’ll leave you to it.”

Grantiare left Enjolras sitting on the bed, feeling equal parts confused and pleasantly warm over the notion that Grantaire could care so much.


End file.
